A memorable night
by ShiragaKizuato
Summary: Birthday one shot for Elesis. Happy birthday girls, you are a year older now. Featuring GrMxMM, BHxLP and CrAxDE


**Shiraga:** 1...2...3 happy birthday girls!

* * *

 **A memorable night**

* * *

Blood was all she saw. Blood from demon corpses, from her own wounds and from others. Another intense battle for the Elgang. Berthe was no easy opponent, they all sttuggled a lot while fighting the ferocious beast with his ice power. But they managed to finish him, and the one who did it was the one that held the biggest grudge against demons, the Crimson Avenger.

While the others were huffing for air, she was still stabbing her sword into the beast body nonstop. She stabbed, withdrew her sword, and stabbed again. Blood spilled out from the holes that she made.

Even thought the demon was deceased, it magic power still functioning. The cold air from his ice power turned the blood into red crystal as soon as it spilled out.

"Sis, I think that is enough. He is already dead."-the young Lord Knight reached out his hand to stop his sister. She immediately halted her sword. She turned to her brother, then back to the demon corpse.

She sheathed her sword and left the Altar of Dedication as the others also left to return to the camp, only one still remained at the battlefield. 6 flying objects around him surrounded the demon corpse and created a giant space crack that completely devoured it body.

Back at the camp, while the boys threw themselves on the sofa at the inn, the girl quickly rushed to the bathroom to wash off all the dirt and blood.

"Mmm~ nothing better than a bath after a tired battle."-the Grand Archer stretched her arm and drown herself into the warm water.

"Tell me about that. A moment ago I almost lost my live to that beast claw."-the Elemental Master yawned.

"If everyon followed my calculation, everything would have been smoother."-the Code Empress sighed as Ophelia helped with washing her back.

"But we got through it, didn't we? Thanks to Elesis final blow."-the Sakra Devanam said and looked aroubd for their red haired friend. They saw her was floating on the water surface, face down.

"Elesis! What wrong!"-they quickly flipped her over so that she won't suffocate.

"Just a bit tired."-she responded.

"We know you are tired, but with that relaxing position could really give you an eternal slumber."

"I will never die until al demons are wiped off the surface of Elrios."-she said back. Just 3 years ago, Elesis was still an energetic girl. But after her Red Knight troop got ambushed by demons, she changed drastically.

"Now, let not bring back bad memories. Come here, I'll help you wash your back."-Rena dragged Elesis out of the bath and suggested to wash her bag, to distract the girl from all the horrible memories.

Meanwhile outside, the boys were crashing either on the sofa or the floor. But one of them was missing.

"Wait, where is Add?"-the young Lord Knight asked lifting his head up.

"Probably in some other dimension with his own business."-the Blade Master replied and slowly slid down from the wall onto the floor. The inn door then opened aa the last one of the group entered.

"Oi Add, where did you disappear to?"-the Lord Knight asked, but received no answer. Not like it something new to him anyway. The Diabolic Esper spoke no word, just silently stared at the calendar hanging on the wall while tracing his finger on the date.

"Just 3 days left..."-he muttered quietly and left for his room.

"What did he just say?"-the Deadly Chaser asked still struggling to rwmove his armor with his last bit if energy.

"Don't know. I'm too tired to think about it anyway."-the girls were just finished with their bath, so the boy quickly moved in. Before, Add never missed a single bath as he hates being sweaty or having his clothes dirty. But ever since he talked with Glave, nothing interested him beside his research. And ever since, he always lock himself in his own room.

The next day, as the heas of the demon troop occupying Feita waa eliminated, no mission was given to the group, so they got some free time until next mission. Elsword and Raven immediately got to training while Chung maintained his cannon.

The girls used their time to rest and relax. Elesis wandered off into the forest, recalling old memories, both good and bad. The sound of the bird singing putted her mind at ease, but it didn't last long as she reached an open space in the middle of the forest, the place where it all began.

She stared intently at the center the place. As this very place, her red knight squad was ambushed by the demons, and at the very center, she witnessed every single of them got slaughtered by the demons. While she just standing there, helpless, powerless.

Being the only survivor, she took that as a curse, not a blessing. It would have been better if she died with her squad. But the cruel world didn't let her die that easily. They offered her the Dark El and enticed her with sweet yet bitter words. Until now, she still wondering why did she accept that cursed power. It corrupted her, but at the same time, it gave her pleasure, especially when she impaled her sword into the demon flesh and felt their blood streaming out.

The Free Knight once brought fear to demon, now was feared even by human. Her live now filled with nothing but endless darkness.

She narrowed her eyebrowns and quickly left the place, running through the forest as if she was running away from cruel reality. She stopped at a cliff overlooks the camp and sat down. She hugged her knees closer, buried her face in it and quietly shed some tears.

"Someone...please...help me..."-her figure trembled as the shaky voice escaped her mouth.

* * *

 _"I thought I was strong, that I can solve all problems by myself._

 _But now, I know that I am weak._

 _As there are burdens that I don't even have the courage to tell others."_

* * *

When calmed down a bit, she lifted her head up and saw the Altar of Dedication. But there was someone up there, not the Feita knight. Someone with white hair.

"Add?"-she titled her head to the side as she saw several space cracks opened and closed continuously. What was he doing up there? But immediatelt scrapped the thought as it was their free time, and Add was weird to begin with. She stood up and returned to the inn as the sun was setting behind the horizon.

She reached the door at the same time as Add. She halted while Add turned the knuckle on the door. She reached out her hand and was about to ask him, but immediately withdrew. The 2 walked inside and just like any other day, Add quickly retreated to his room.

The next day, still no mission given. But a report from Lent said that the Feita knights took care of the demon remnants, and Velder was asking for help. So while the scouts that were sent to investigate for a safe path, the group was gathering at Lento tent to discuss about a new strategy to help Velder.

While Lento was explaining to the group, Elesis decided to wait outside as she knew her current state. No longer a captain with wide view and good prediction, but a berseker that will stop at nothing once the enemies are in their sight. Now the leader of the group was her younger brother. The Lord Knight was the yougest to ever obtain the title, it made her both proud and jealous a bit. She shook her head and left for a walk to shake off all the negative thought.

She wandered into the forest again. But took another path to avoid the open space yesterday. And somehow, the path she took led her to the Entrance of Shrine of Dedication. She stared at the place, she wanted to turn back, but before she knew it, she already took a step inside.

Why did she come here? Why did she enter? But an invisible force kept pulling her in, like a magnet. She could feel where the force came from, on the top. She walked inside, to the Spiral Corridor. Even thought she came here once with the group, but she still struggling to find the way out.

Finally, she managed to get to the Underground Chapel. The place was a bit ruined with debris here and there due to the demon invasion, but only the statue of the El Lady still standing. She came to the biggest room where they battled the Amethyst.

As the place was filled with Dark El energy, so they resonated with the Dark El inside her. She did not want herself to become worse than the current state, so she ran as fast as she could through the place.

"Why did I even come here anyway...?"-she asked herself, but the answer never come. Then she arrived at the Heart of Spire. Because the elevator was damaged heavily during the battle with Cutty Sark, so she had no other choice but to take the spiral path leading to the top.

She stopped at the stair to the altar to catch her breathe.

"Now I seriously need to know why did I come back to this damn place..."-she huffed and finished the last step of the stair. She walked wandered around the place where they just fought a ferocious battle several days ago. They managed to seal the Gate of Darkness and defeated Berthe. But something was odd.

"Where did that thing body disappear to? And where are all the debris?'-she looked around the place. The Berthe body was completely gone, along with all the fragments from the battle. It was extremely tidy. Then, from the center of the place, a space crack opened. Elesis reached out for her sword and readied her battle stance.

"What? So it was just yo-"-the similar slendy silhouette stepped out. Elesis regconized Add and sheathed her sword. But what surprised her was what was he doing here? If he wanted to travel back in time he couls have just do it in his own room like he always did.

"What are you doing here?"-she asked.

"None of your business."-he replied bluntly and left. She looked after him as his movement wasn't steady. Then she noticed the wounds and cuts on his body as blood was dripping out, leaving a red trail behind.

"Where are those wounds from?"

"None of your...business..."-he replied again and walked down the stair, leaving Elesis behind with many questions in her mind. She returned to the camp as the meeting had just finished.

"Good, you are back sis. Pack your bag. We will be leaving for Velder as soon as the scout troop return."-Elsword informed her back at the inn.

"Have anyone seen Add?'-an unexpected question came from an unexpected person shocked the group slightly.

"In his room as always. But I have no idea where his wounds are from. He got bruises from Space-Time traveling before but never this serious. Rena is currently tending his wou-"-Elsword said as they heard some loud sound coming from the second floor, so the other peeped up from the stair.

"Add! Stop right there!"-Rena yelled from the room at the end of the corridor, Add room. Add slammed the door open as he exited the room with bandages on several parts of his body. Even thought his voice was still strong enough to yell, his body was very weak. So after a few steps, he tripped and fell down on the floor.

"You need to rest Add!"

"I told you already, I don't need freaking re-"-he tried to retaliate, but Rena grabbed his head, her lips curved into a smile but a filled with murderous intention one.

"I have responsibility to take care of everyone here. So now you will be a good boy and let me tend your wound."-she said softly and made Add sweat heavily.

"Tch, fine."-he gave up and stood up with his dynamos help and got back into his room. The others were watching from safe distance, yet they still got shiver down their spine.

"Seriously, what did you get yourself into this time?"-Rena asked while cleaning his wounds with hot water. Add did not respond, so Rena just let it slide. She knew that Add is not a bad person at his core, he is just misguided.

"Can I ask you for something?"-suddenly, Add asked Rena for a request. The first time ever since ge joined the group and could be the only time. Rena was startled a bit but she just smiled and listened to his request.

"Can you use your magic on these wounds? There is something I must do, for someone."-he asked removing his arm from his face. His eyes showed full of determination. Because of his black sclera, everyone started to avoid him. But at that moment, when Rena stared into those eyes, she never know that they were very beautiful.

"You still need at least 1 day to fully recover."-she sighed.

"That is all I need."-Add responded as Rena casted the spell. A green glowing orb formed in her palm. Whenever the light touched, the wounds then closed their mouth, like they were never there in the first place.

"I casted a spell that will speed up your recover speed. Now get some sleep."-she said and exited the room. Add finally eased down his body to relax. He turned up a holographic screen on his dynamos, then turned it off and covered his face with his arm as a sigh escaped his mouth.

"1 day left..."

* * *

The next day, everyone in the group had done with packing their stuff. Intel from Lento said that the scout troop will return within the day. So the group decided to give a final patrol around Feita to make sure no demon activity was left in the vicinity. The splitted up in group of 2 and took an area to patrol. Add wandered off alone to the Altar of Dedication again. When he was about to enter, a second person appeared behind him.

"What is the thing that you were doing her"-Elesis asked.

"Wasn't you supposed to be in the same group as that clumsy girl?"-he asked bacl looking over his shoulder.

"Answer me!"-Elesis ordered and unsheathed her sword.

"None of your business."-he replied bluntly and continued walking. Elesis gritted her teeth as she tightened her grip on the sword handle.

"But if you really want to know, I will tell you by tonight."-he added on and disappeared into the tower. The questions from earlier were not answered, now her mind was filled with even more questions. At night, the scout troop returned.

According to their gathered information, Velder castle was taken over by demon. Captain Vanessa was having a hard time trying to take back the castle and rescue the king.

"Velder is in a dire situation. We are not afford to lose any more time. Get some rest, we will leave at dawn."-Elsword ordered. They all then moved back to their respective room, and the inn quickly went quiet. After making sure that everyone had fell asleep, the window from Add room opened as he leaped down on his dynamos. And from a dark corner of the door of the inn, Elesis was waiting.

"The night is down. Now tell me everything."-she demanded.

"Not here."

"What-"-Elesis was about to retort, Add suddenly lifted her up, bride carrying style and flew off.

"Put me down!"

"If you want to break some bones."-Add mocked. Elesis then looked down and noticed that she was high in the air. She did not wanted to show him that she was scared, but her hand unintentionally clenched on his vest.

After a while, the Altar of Dedication was in sight. The dynamos increased the attitude and soon reached the top of the tower. Add putted Elesis down as she wobbled a bit to regain her balance.

"Why are we here?"-she asked.

"You want to know the truth, correct?"

"But why must it be this place?"

"You will know soon enough."-Add replied as he opened 2 space cracks and stood still, like he was waiting for something, or someone.

"Add! Put me down!"-a familiar voice, way too familiar to the point that they sound indentical.

"Will you be at ease and stop hitting me for a second?"-the other voice asked back, and just like the first one, they sound identical to Add voice.

"Wow! I never seen anything like this before! Hurry up Add!"-another indentical voice came from the portal on the right. This one sounds more energetic compared the serious one from the left.

"Will you slow down for a bit?"-again, another identical voice. When the 2 parties stepped out from the space cracks, the girls eyes widened when meeting their other self, as well as Add other self.

"Who are you? No, what are you? Another kind of demon magic?"-the Elesis with a small braid and the Red Knight captain uniform asked.

"Hey Add, that guy looks just like you! And his sclera is black! They look so cool! Can you do the same?"-the energetic Elesis with a white coat asked pointing at Esper.

"Add, explain!"-Elesis demanded.

"Fine fine. Our timeline isn't the only one. Other timelines exist parallel to one and another. And in those timeline, our parallel self exist. The parallel timelines exist because of our own choice. You made one choice, it will lead to a different future and result."-the Esper let out a long explanation as the serious Elesis was frowning, the energetic one was smiling but judging from the look on her face, she didn't get a thing, and the Elesis from this timeline didn:t get it either.

"In other word, we have different version of ourselves in other worlds. We didn't know they exist but they are there. Done of explanation, now to introduction."-he said and turned to the other 2 parties.

"Oh oh, me first! I'm Elesis, in my world, I they called me the Blazing Heart!"-the energetic om started first.

"My name is also Elesis. I'm the captain of the Red Knight of Velder, the Grand Master."-the serious one started with a sigh. Elesis eyebrowns twitchef slightly at the part 'captain of Red Knight'.

"You said other timelines exist because of our choice. Then that means...there are timelime where...my Red Knight squad is...alive?"-she asked as her voice turn shaky. The Esper then left the 3 girls to talk with each others while he discussed other matter with the other 2 Add.

* * *

"So in other word, your Red Knight squad was assaulted by demons and you were the only survivor. And by accepting the Dark El, you are called Crimson Avenger."-the Grand Master as the Crimson Avenger nodded.

"I am deeply sorry for your loss."-the Grand Master said and bowed her head while putting an arm on her chest to pray for all the sacrificed souls.

"Now girls, let put all the bad stuff aside and talk about good stuff. Like...our boyfriends over there."-the Blazing Heart said which made the Grand Master blushed.

"B-b-boyfriend?"

"D'aw, aren't your reaction cute? That one over there with his gravity defying hair is called Lunatic Psyker."-the Blazing Heart said pointing at Psyker.

"My hair is too awesome that it bounds to no rule or law! Not just gravity!"-Psyker shouted from afar.

"Yes yes, your hair is very awesome!"-the Blazing Heart shouted back and continued.

"In my timeline, I act as a free knight instead of leading a troop. And what do you know? It actually very fun. And Add helped me a lot. If anyone dares hurting me, he will break their nose. And he is very funny when being teased."-she ended her part and turned to the Grand Master.

"Fine. That one with the ponytail is called MasterMind. He is much calmer from when he first joined. In my timeline, I took the position of Red Knight captain, so I'm always surrounded by busy work. We don't talk with each other much as he also got his own story with developing his drones."-she stopped to catch her breathe and continued.

"Once I lost the Red Knight Igsinia, which is very important. But due to work I don't have time to look for it. The one day, he appeared before with the Igsinia. Since then, we started hanging out more often. But we are not dating or any sort!"-she emphasized the last part.

"This Add, is called the Diabolic Esper. He learned the technique of how to travel through Time-Space from Glave."

"That freaky guy with the mask? Ugh, I never like him before and I'll never will."

"I don't know if he is my boyfriend, and I don't think he would think of me as his girlfriend either."-the Crimson Avenger ended her short explanation.

"But did care about you."-Blazing Heart smiled.

"He gathered us here today, because he remembered our birthday."-as the word birthday escaped the Blazing Heart mouth, the other 2 eyes widened.

"Oh yeah, today is 21th of August."-while the girls were chatting, the boys were making the final preparation.

"Install-Starfall! Ultimate Fury! Apocalypse!"-the MasterMind summoned his drone that started transfering energy to the core of Apocalypse. The cube turned the energy into purple light and floated in the middle of the Altar of Dedication like a disco ball, while his other drone shot energy beam into the air that fell down like a shooting star.

"Statis Field!"-the Psyker emitted an electronic field around his body. He injected the electricity into small debris that Esper brought. The debris infected with electricity started glowing and floating around in midair.

"Void Field!"-Esper created a glowing field of Time-Space coordinate. He ordered his dynamos to spread the range of the field to entire Altar of Dedication. After done with the preparation, the 3 boys moved toward the girls. They reached out their hand and asked gently.

"Do we have the honor to offer you ladies a dance?"-the MasterMind asked as the other 2, one was too much of a knuckle head to ask while one didn't know the right way to ask.

The Grand Master hesitated, but still took the MasterMind hand while blushing. The Blazing Heart took Psyker hand, and dragged him to the middle of the dance floor. Only the Esper and Crimson Avenger was left.

"C'mon. We ain't got all night."-he said and wait patiently for Elesis. The girl stared at his hand for a while, and took it at last.

The 3 couples danced on the one of a kind dance floor. The Grand Master didn't know how to dance, but following the MasterMind lead, she managed to get a hang of it, and their dance was elegant.

In contrary to them, on Psyker side. He was dragged by the Blazing Heart, they weren't really dancing, just slinning around like a tornado. And on Esper side, they just simply step foward and backward.

"I never expect you to be the one that remember my birthday."

"What can I say? I always catch up with time."

The dance went on for a long while. When it already passed midnighr, nearly morning, Esper opened the cracks for the other 2 parties to return.

"It was a great night. Hope we get to see each other again soon."-the Grand Master said.

"See you later Crimson!"-the Blazing Heart waved and dragged the fainted Add away. Elesis stared at the horizon as the sun was slowly rising.

"We will be leaving for Velder today. Back to the battlefield. The night was fun, but it was shortlived."-Elesis said rubbing her shoulder. Add then grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him. Her red pupils meet with his blacl sclera.

"You have an uncurable scar. Your wounds cannot be healed overnight. But I don't care how long it might take. I got all the time in the world,"-he embraced her into his arms tightly and whispered into her ear.

"I'll be the remedy to your pain."-Elesis returned by placing herarmes on his back and pulled him in closer. On the sky, a shooting star flew across the blue carpet as the 2 embraced each other in the moment that felt like eternity.

* * *

 _"When I thought the whole world had abandoned me,_

 _that is when I find that one person_

 _who have always been by my side."_

* * *

 **Shiraga:** this was supposed to be posted on 21, but i got dome stuff to take care that day so i have to post it early.


End file.
